Adairin Viserak Systems (SA2)
The Adairin Viserak Systems was the largest and most powerful Viserak government in the Emeraldii sector for nearly a 150 years. History Jenozenon Hemsway's Secularist Movement For centuries the Viserak have wrestled with the dominance of the Josminian religion in politics and the secularist goals of their military leaders. one of the Josminian Empire's greatest leaders was Steward: Jenozenon Hemsway. Hemsway had wanted to seperate Josminism from the matters of politics which made him unpopular by many especially from the Josminian Enclave (the largest Religious order of the Viserak) causing internal disputes and attempts by the Enclave to have him arrested. End of the Wubbellian Wars During the time of Hemsway's secularist schism the three way war between the Wubbellian Empire, the Demitrosone and the Josminian Empire was coming to an end, the Wubbellian Empire had been weakened after their attack on Adairis and the Demitrosone was forced to ally with the Jsominian Empire under threat of genocide after the Battle of Cataksisone. However the Viserak were unable to break through to the Wubbellian homeworld's defenses, a rogue group of Stewards and Fleet Administrators whose hatred for the Wubbellians was greater than their foresight led them to make a deal with the proverbial devil, the Kandlia, these rogue Administrators allied themselves with Courier: Razurus and Courier: Spline slipped past the Wubbellian defenses as the Viserak fleet had attacked the planet once again, the Wubbellian Empire collapsed as the Kandlia corrupted the planet and turned on their Viserak allies. The major Viserak as a whole did not know who aligned themselves with the Kandlia until Qura'Kurani's Investigations in 2451. Thus Jenozenon Hemsway and the Josminian Enclave never new who truly aligned themselves with their greatest foe yet blamed eachother for what happened, still the Wubbellians nearly went exctinct and was forced to slowly rebuild on their own while the Demitrosone were blockaded for the next decade, civil war was on the horizon. War of Church and State Many non-Josminians and the majority of the Military leadership pledged allegiance to Jenozenon Hemsway forming the Adairin Viserak Systems a secular state where the new leadership position the "Premaris" is handpicked by Planetary Ministers which enraged the Enclave who picked the Emparava this caused a an uprising in the Josminian community who blamed the Mosists and Skolanders and attempted to commit genocide against them most of the conflict was centered on Adairis, Ramus, Jeffinibon and Kippeda, or all the terrestrial worlds in the Josmin System the conflict destroyed the harmony that existed between the Josminian community and the rest of the Viserak, the Josminians were forced to sign a peace treaty after 26 years of fighting. The New Federation AVS became its most recognizable form once the third Premaris: Gyrar Takalie was chosen, their new policy was now to de-escalate conflict and to investigate any rogue officers and execute them if they consort with alien powers unless otherwise allowed by the government. This law was known as the Acrov Protocol United Captain's League A new sub-faction partially created by the Adairin Viserak Systems alongside the UTSEA was known as the "United Captain's League" it's purpose was to act as a proxy group on securing the status quo and fighting terror cells, cartels and Kandlian infestations Legacy of Qura'Kurani The fifth Premaris that was chosen was Qura'Kurani from Kippedea, he rapidly became popular with his strength in leadership yet tolerance towards all religions and non at the same time, his most important moment was in 2451 as new evidence came about suggesting a rogue group of Viserak were responsible for the events nearly 100 years prior, Premaris: Qura'Kurani opted to investigate on his own and proved exactly who the perpetrators were. Silverstone, conflicts with rival powers The Terran Nation of Silverstone had declared itself independent of the Adairin Viserak Systems in 2472, this was due to the long running mistreatment with by the Viserak against alien powers. Eventually the UTSEA entered into negotiations with the AVS over the Silverstone Crisis but Qura'Kurani tricked the UTSEA into believing that AVS would allow some degree of autonomy with the Silverstone Army, secretly however they sent cloaked vessels to Silverstone's moon of "Black Marble" and painted their vessels in the colors of the Demitrosone and attacked Silverstone putting down their independence movement within six months. The UTSEA was not pleased and saw through this ruse within the first week having known the Demitrosone had no sway in that area of the sector. Relations between the Kaiser and Qura'Kurani were at an all time low and the Kaiser began plotting his retribution against him and AVS, still Qura'Kurani died of natural causes in 2479 at the age of 402, he had already been succeeded by Arctus Sugof who he and his son would face the consequences of Kurani's actions. Rise of Rakp Visa Kaiser: Matt Tygore opted to create destabilization within AVS by paying off middlemen from the Emeraldii sector to convince various Stewards and Fleet Administrators to rebel against the government this was known only to the highest Terran Leaders as "Operation Jewel Breaker". For years the destabilization forced Arctus Sugof's hand as he became more and more tyrannical it would only be a matter of time before he would issue a state of emergency and be granted emergency powers by the Adairin Council kickstarting a bigger crisis against him. The UTSEA had noticed the rise of Basaran Kiev and gotten itself involved in that war, using the ideas of this new war to their advantage. the UTSEA began direct talks with a bitter Fleet Administrator Rakp Visa, who had served under Qura'Kurani and felt that Arctus was undoing his legacy. the Kaiser used the idea of greater trade if Rakp was in power and would secretly assist Visa by producing ships and weapons for Visa and Visa as well as his allies would do all of the fighting, Visa accepted the deal and began mobilizing his standing forces on Acai (his birthworld) and Gearned (his adopted homeworld) the stage was set for war. Viserak Civil War The great Viserak civil war (also known as the Adairin Civil War) came about after Rakp Visa sent forces to assassinate Premaris: Arctus Sugof during a military parade near the end of the year, Sugof was rushed by Warriors he thought he could trust and was killed on site, his son Alek was forced to take up the Premaris title before he was ready and in the midst of a crisis. Alek Sugof sent Jenozenon Taikor and Gyrar Taikor to investigate possible suspects before they figured out Rakp Visa was the perpetrator, Hemsway would later be killed on Godofai which alongside Gearned and Acai seceded from AVS and joined Rakp Visa's new Confederacy. After a ten year long war between the two juggernauts, Rakp Visa was finally shot down by Aracqo Vorales a few months later the war came to an end, yet there was no rejoicing, the Viserak super-state was in ruins and many stewards who were part of the nation, such as Gyrar Taikor, Rav Harkoff, Henegen Ardenne and Visorollo Kasen and others began losing faith in AVS and the seeds of dissent were sewn. A betrayal most foul The pilot who sot down and killed Rakp Visa on Acai "Aracqo Vorales" was actually an alias for none other than Joel Tygore the assassin who slain Basaran Kiev seven years previously, the Kaiser knew Rakp had served his purpose and was ready to move into the next phase of his plans, now the Terran forces began to send assistance to AVS and gain Alek's Trust. the Kaiser had subtlety implied during many of their talks that the Natogytts were far weaker than the Viserak due to three major wars back to back, and joked that Alek's that his problems could be solved if the Viserak had the Natogytt's resources and workforce. Age of the Barter, Economic collapse During the aftermath of the war, the economy collapsed and civilian trade was all but nulled, bartering systems were put in place as the government began to teeter on collapse, Alek'Sugof felt he had no choice but to try and take resources from the Natogytts of the heavily damaged USR, this allowed the economic troubles to be eased as many poor Viserak decided to join the military and fight for AVS in the Sapphirian Sector. First Sector War AVS fell for the UTSEA's ruse and broke their teeth upon the USR weakening them both drawing the Kaiser's true prize, the Kandlia, the Kandlia invaded both Viserak and Natogytt space to spread their will and attempt to conquer the galaxy but they themselves fell to civil disorder, the Viserak had been defeated by the other three powers and recalled their stewards, many of them were forced to work with Terrans and Natogytts to survive the Kandlia invasion, this was illegal and caused a schism between the Premaris and the Military this conflict was known as "The Disorder" later the Kaiser's true intentions were revealed as he activated the Star Beacons and took control of 70% of the Kandlia, with only Harkoff's psionic power being strong enough to resist in the Sapphirian Sector. Rise of Visorollo Kasen Visorollo Kasen and Gyar Taikor had fought a brief battle with one another at Borelecava, shortly after they both worked together to overturn AVS and it's constant state of war policy Kasen would not convince the Maardin brothers but would get tacit support by Talora Yisha and Danyul Klitan as they departed to Adairis. The Maardin brothers had been distrustful of Kasen since his mysterious actions on Insector VI and his willingness to rejoin AVS and immediately wish to destroy them still, they were unaware of what truly transpired two events orchestrated by Kasen that would cause the Viserak more problems than what they had anticipated. Fall of Northsphere, Rise of Kasenyar Gyrar, Danyul and Kasen as well as many local rebels including Gyrar's former Stukarokov enemies worked as one to crush the AVS elite guard at Northsphere (the capitol of Adairis) and after a few tense battles they did, Alek'Sugoff was forced to flee yet before he did so, he deployed the last of his reinforcements to cover his escape. To avoid being overrun, Visorollo Kasen revealed one of his secrets from Insector VI, he had used Viserak advanced Nanite-tech to reanimate a horde of dead Kandlia and their leader Razar much to the disgust of Gyrar Taikor and Danyul Klitan. Kasen failing to convince them threatened them with execution and that he will spread peace through any menas necessary, luckily for Gyrar, his allies of Noemi Cerda and Rigel Arcasi had arrived after searching the sector for him and rescued the opposition to Kasen's reign, still a minor setback for the new leader who used the Kandlia to secure his authority crowning himself Imperator and initiating a Military parade just days following his victory. Religion The Viserak have 48 religions that still exist within their species. Three of which hold major sway. The largest is the Josminanism a religion based on the worship of Adairis' star Josmin and the many "Sunspot readers" who could look directly at the star with little to no ill effects and became prophets. Another religion similiar to Josminianism is Mosista a religion that worships the moon Ramus (initially known as Ramusians before being renamed by the 200 BCE prophet Anekopt Mosista) these two religions fought many holy wars against eachother for millenia. The third major religion is the Skoland religion based on a specific tribe of Viserak in the Skoland region who's believes were that the Jinyuhudani (who they view as gods) uplifted all the advanced species in the galaxy and that the Skolanders are the Jinyuhudani's greatest creation. Culture Viserak follow an extensive Warrior culture, initially before the days of the Josminian Empire, one of their species three sexes, the "Carrier" was not allowed to fight or support war in any way, however with the rise of the Josminian empire Male, Female and "Carrier" were allowed to join the Viserak armies, outside of this the Viserak live long lives and tend to strengthen their physical abilities, few of their species are psionic and the ones that are can be viewed as differently as Evil Wizards to their specific religion's prophets, Rav Harkoff is one of the most powerful Psionic Viserak ever known and was put on AVS' secret Index for Psions, his power however was not unlocked until he was "killed" and "revived" on Insector VI, after this and his corruption it grew even further before reaching its apex with Harkoff's absorption of the Sholalusz. Government AVS is essentially a Federation of Viserak controlled planets lead by a leader known as the "Premaris" the Premaris is not all-powerful however and is blunted by the Adairin Council and the Planetary Ministers this government was intentionally modeled upon the UTSEA in many aspects, as they had been allies during that time period. However the Premaris can become more poweful during a military, religious or Kandlia-related crisis and be given emergency powers by either the Council or 51% of the Planetary Ministers, only one of these groups support is necessary to grant the powers. their economy was also similar to the Terrans before the 2490's where they turned to a more "communistic" style of government. Military The Viserak Military is made up of Four major groups. The Premaris Elite Guard The Elite Guard is a 200,000 strong army as the name implies is highly trained and made up of the best of the best Adairis and only Adairis has to offer, they are positioned around Northsphere, the Capitol and allowed only to fight within that region. The Elite Guard was largely destroyed by Kasen's Kandlian slaves in 2506, the remainder of the guard was absorbed into Kasen's regime. The Emerald Armada The Emerald Armada is the main space fleet of the Viserak, the vast majority of the ships and spacecraft are part of the Emerald Armada. the Armada is divided between Fleet Administrators which are further divided by Stewards, Each fleet administrator controls 200 Large ships and each steward controls 20 of those ships. The Emerald. The emerald Armada was largely destroyed in the First Sector War, the remnants were absorbed into Kasen's regime and Taikor's rebellion. The Adairin Legion The Adairin Legion is the ground specific parallel of the Emerald Armada with a similiar rank system. The legion was split between Josminian cells and Kasen's regime The Channeler Enclave The channeler enclave is a small group of Psionic Viserak trained in the ancient art of Choringol to hone their Psionic powers for the interests of AVS, only 17,000 of them exist. The Channeler Enclave was entirely absorbed into the Kasenyar Imperium. Category:Star Adairis 2 Viserak Factions